Ryuga's wish
by lim.Pegaleone
Summary: Ryuga love Ginga but he doesn't have the courage to show it . But one day , Ryuga save Ginga from Nemesis , this is when he show his feelings for Ginga . WARNING YAOI , RYUGA X GINGA and a little KYOYA X GINGA !
1. Nemesis , the destroyer

Ryuga : Oh no ! My turn to be in this damn story with Ginga ?

Me : Yeah , is your turn , Ryuga !

Ginga : Uh –oh ! But he's the bad guy !

Me : But in this story , he's the good guy and he's gonna make you feel good like hell , Ginga !

Ginga : o.O

Me : Well , I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade and I hope you guys like this story I made !

* * *

A flash of light appear in an unkown island in the middle of the South Sea .Ginga knew this would be bad because of the reviver of Nemesis . He hasn't even search all the other legendary blader except for Kyoya , Yuki and Ryuga . Ryuga has rejected to help him because he doesn't want to let Ginga knew that he has feelings for him .

Ginga : Yuki , what should we do ?

Yuki : I don't know …. We still have five legendary bladers we haven't search yet .

Kyoya : So we just sit here and do nothing ?

Ginga : Guys , lets spilt out and search for the legendary blader .

Madoka : Good point .

Kenta : That way we can search the legendary bladers quicker .

Benkei : I will be going with Kyoya .

Kyoya : No , I want search it own my own .

Benkei : Kyoya …ok , then . I will search the legendary bladers on my own too .

Ginga : I will go on my own too . Yuki , can you go with Kenta and Madoka ?

Yuki : Ok , that's fine with me !

Ginga : Ok , so this is we where we say good bye !

Yuki : Bye , Mr . Ginga !

Kenta : Bye , Ginga !

Madoka : Take care , Ginga !

Ginga walks away from his friend and begin the search of the legendary bladers .

Ginga : Where should I go ? Maybe I should go to the place where the flash of light appear just now . I know is dangerous but I'm curious …

Suddenly , the flash of light from before appear again .

Ginga : There it is again .

( Without thinking , Ginga just went in there . )

Entrance to the cave …

Ginga : So this must be it , the place where Nemesis was born ….I'm going in .

Ginga walk towards where the powerful force was coming from . When he reach the peak of the cave , he saw a bey spinning in a weird statdium without a metal face bolt .

Ginga : What is this ? Is this really Nemesis ?

Rgo : Yes , this is Nemesis . And why you ask where is the face bolt? The reason is because Nemesis is still like a baby. Once it has fully gain power , it will turn into a complete bey .

Ginga : Who are you ?

Rago : I am Rago , I am the user of Nemesis .

Ginga : What ?!

Outside the forest …

Ryuga's bey , L-Drago Destructor suddenly shine .

Ryuga : What is this ? This light is calling out to L-Drago …Is almost calling out to me ….to follow the light appear just a moment ago .

Without thinking , Ryuga went to the cave where Ginga went too .

Back in the cave … with Ginga .

Ginga : You say you were the user of Nemesis , huh ? why do you want to take over the world ?

Rago : No reason ! I just want to fill the world with darkness and control the world .

Ginga : Grr….. that is a reason ! And that's not right ! ( Points launcher at Rago ) Get ready to battle ! I will stop you no matter what !

Ginga's thought : If I battle now , I might have a chance since Nemesis is not fully gained power yet !

Rago : ( Retrieved Nemesis and points launcher at Ginga ) Well then , you will get destroy too .

Rago : 3 !

Ginga : 2 !

Rago : 1 !

Ginga and Rago : Let it rip !

Ginga : Go , Pegasis !

Pegasis keep attacking Nemesis but Nemesis won't budge . Rago was laughing evily each time Pegasis hit Nemesis .

Ginga : Well then ! Try this on for size ! Pegasis , smash mode !

Pegasis change mode and attack Nemesis with massive power but whatever Ginga throw at him , Nemesis is still unaffected by the power of Pegasis .

Ginga : What is going on here ? Pegasis' attack won't work !

Rago : Is that all you got ? Nemesis !

Nemesis attack Pegasis continuously . Each attack gives Pegasis a massive damage .

Ginga : Pegasis ! Grr….

Rago : what 's wrong ? Where has your guts gone , kiddo ? To weak to fight back ?

Ginga : There still my special move ! Pegasis , final drive mode !

The performance tip of Pegasis push in and Ginga call out his special move .

Ginga : Ok , Pegasis , special move ! Cosmic tornado !

Pegasis appear and hit Nemesis but still Nemesis is still spinning without an inch ! On the other hand , Pegasis rotation was about to stop ! At the same time , Ryuga peak in and saw Ginga battling with Rago .

Ryuga : Ginga ?

Rago : One more hit and you're finish , kiddo !

Nemesis hit Pegasis with one big blow .

Ginga : Pegasis , hang in there.

BAMP –

Rago : Well , you manage to survive , huh ? You must be one of the legendary blader of the four season , am I right ?

Ginga : Grr…

Rago : Well then , Nemesis !

Ginga : Pegasis !

BUM BOOM –

After the massive explosion , Ginga pass out and Pegasis lost in a stadium out .

Rago : Well then , I'll just take your bey with the star fragment in it !

Ryuga : Grr… bastard ! ( Launce L - Drago towards Rago )

A huge explosion was created and Ryuga quickly carry Ginga bridal style and he pick up Pegasis at the same time too . He escape from that situation .

Once the smoke is clear…

Rago : Where's the kid ? I almost has his power and what just happen ? ( piss of )

Outside the forest …..

Ryuga gently lay Ginga on the ground and set a fire to keep Ginga warm …..

Ryuga's thought : What will happen if Ginga woke up ? I save him because I love him…I'll just tell him , go for it , Ryuga !

TO BE CONTINUE ….

* * *

Ryuga : Oh shit ! Why do I have to save Ginga ?

Ginga : Hahaha , Thanks Ryuga !

Ryuga : Hmph !

Ginga : ( kiss Ryuga 's cheek ) Don't be mad .

Ryuga : ( Shocked and Blushed )

Me : Aw ~ so kawaii ! Well , I hope you guys like my story . There's still more to come !


	2. Ryuga's drama

Ryuga : Should I really have to do this ? I felt like giving up already …

Me : Well , yeah ! You're gonna help me , right ?

Ryuga : Well , ….fine … -_-

Me : Thanks a lot , Ryuga .

Ginga : What about me ? I don't want to be the uke !

Me : Ginga …

Ginga : What ?!

Me : I'll say it a million times ,you're just so cute to be the uke . ( Pinch Ginga's cheek )

Ginga : Ow ! That hurts !

Me : Now , Ginga , do the disclaimer !

Ginga : Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade ….

Me : Get in the story now !

Ginga and Ryuga : Whatever !

* * *

Ryuga just stare at Ginga's sleeping face and something tells him that he wanted to touch Ginga ….

Ryuga 's thought : What am I thinking ? Why does my hand keep getting closer to Ginga ?!

Ryuga couldn't stand it and he began to pet Ginga's hair . He just want to touch him so badly that his hand is not listening to him .

Ginga : Mm…. ( mumbling in his sleep )

Ryuga let Ginga sit on his lap and he kept touching Ginga's body .

Ryuga's thought : Oh – no ! What am I doing ? I shouldn't do that !

Ginga's thought : What is this warm contact ? Why does this feel so good ? I wonder who is doing this? C'mon , wake up , Ginga ! ….Why can't I wake up ? Am I too weak to wake up ?

Ryuga : Well , as long as he doesn't wake up , I can still touch him . ( smirk ) Wait ….. did I just smirk ? Oh – no , does that mean I'm a pervert ?!

Ginga's thought : Who was talking ? That sound ….looks familiar . Could it be …..? Ryuga ? No , impossible ! Why is Ryuga doing here if that was him ….I gotta wake up !

Ryuga : Ginga is so soft , his body is so warm when I touch him …..and most of all , he is just so cuddly .

Ginga's thought : I need to get up ! The way this person touching me , I felt so weird , get up , Ginga !

Ginga woke up and he was shocked to see nobody but Ryuga .

Ginga : Ryuga ?! ( eyes widened )

Ryuga : Um…hi ? ( shocked to see Ginga awake )

Ginga : Why am I sitting on your lap ? ( notice where he was sitting ) And why are you touching me ? ( noticing Ryuga's hand petting his hair )

Ryuga : (blush ) Uh…

Ginga : Ryuga ….. ( shock to see him blush ) Are you blushing ?

Ryuga : Um….. no !

Ginga : ( get off Ryuga's lap ) How did I get here , anyway ?

Ryuga : I save you from Nemesis .

Ginga : Really ? Where's Pegasis ? ( Searching for Pegasis )

Ryuga : Here . ( giving Pegasis to Ginga )

Ginga : Thanks goodness . I thought Pegasis was being stolen by Rago . But why did you save me ? You're never kind to anyone before ….

Ryuga : That's because ….

Ginga : Because of what …. ?

Ryuga : Because ….. I like you ! ( Grip Ginga's shoulder )

Ginga : Ryuga … ( blush )

Ryuga : I have a huge crush on you , but I don't dare to show it to you … ( blush )

Ginga : Ryuga … ( blush redder )

Ryuga's lips came closer to Ginga's lips . ( XD woah , was he about to kiss Ginga . )

Ginga's thought : Oh no ! What is he trying to do ? Is he going to kiss me ? I never could imagine that Ryuga is gay !

Ryuga : ( kiss Ginga roughly )

Ginga : ( tried to Break kiss ) Mmph !

Ginga 's thought : Oh no ! I'm kissing Ryuga ! Oh god ! O.O

Ryuga : ( Breaks kiss ) I love you , Ginga …..

Ginga : Ryuga ….. ( blush ) I …don't think we should do this . Well , ( standing up ) I need to go now , thanks for your help, I need to search for the other legendary bladers ….

Ryuga : ( grab Ginga's wrist ) No ! Don't go …

Ryuga's thought : Now I really done it ! Ginga's gonna think I'm crazy !

Ginga : Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Stay with me ….

Ginga : Ryuga , I ….

Ryuga : ( pull Ginga closer and kiss him )

Ginga : Mmph ! ( breaks kiss ) Ryuga …!

Ryuga : ( kiss agains )

Ginga started to enjoy the kiss and he just doesn't know why he like it . Could it be he's being turn up ?

Ryuga : ( Let Ginga sits on his lap and touch his body gently )

Ginga : Ryuga …. ( blush )

Ryuga : You must be tired , right ? Just let me hold you to sleep .

Ginga : Ryuga , alright then ….

Ryuga : Just lay on me ….

Ryuga 's back lay towards a tree , Ginga 's back rest on Ryuga's chest .

Ginga 's thought : I never do this before … but when I was in Ryuga's arm , I fell so safe …. I felt that I'm starting to have feelings for Ryuga . ( Blush ) I felt kinda weird ….

Ryuga : Ginga ….. you say you want to search all the legendary bladers , right ?

Ginga : Yeah …

Ryuga : Let's go search the legendary bladers starting tomorrow , ok ?

Ginga : You mean you and I ?

Ryuga : Yeah , and I will offer my strength to fight Nemesis with you , Ginga !

Ginga : You really do that ?

Ryuga : Yeah , anything for you , Ginga .

Ginga : Thanks a lot , Ryuga . ( kiss Ryuga's cheek )

Ryuga : ( blush ) Ginga , where is Kyoya and the others ?

Ginga : We all spilt out just to search the legendary blader . Rago has already started to revive Nemesis .

Ryuga : I see , just go to sleep .

Ginga : Good night , Ryuga . ( kiss Ryuga's lips ) I love you …..

Ryuga : Good night , Ginga , I love you too . ( Blush )

Ryuga's thought : Is that what he say ? He loves me ? Well ,I think I can become the famous drama king because I can get Ginga to love me XD . I'm surprise that he loves me ! Whatever , just go to sleep , Ryuga !

The next morning ….

Ginga : Yawn …. ( Yawning ) Good morning , Ryuga !

Ryuga : ZzzzZzzz…..

Ginga : Guess he's still asleep , whatever , I 'll go rinse my face first . ( standing up and walk towards the river ) Wow, look at that , there are so many fishes , should I catch some ?

With Ryuga …..

Ryuga : ( wake up ) Ginga ? Where are you ? Oh – no , where did he go ? Ginga !

Ginga : I'm over here , Ryuga ! Walk towards the sound of the river !

Ryuga : Phew ~ I thought you got killed ! ( walking towards the river )

Ginga : ( Notice Ryuga ) Hey , Ryuga !

Ryuga : What are you doing here ?

Ginga : Um , I just came here to rinse my face …..

Ryuga : What took you so long ?

Ginga : I saw some fish and I decided to catch some .

Ryuga : ( looks at the fish in the river ) So, why not catch some ?

Ginga : I can't , they are too slippery and fast !

Ryuga : Whatever , just send out a bey and catch it ! ( ready to launch L- Drago ) Ginga , stay back and watch the master . Let it rip !

Ginga : M-master ? Master of fisherman ? ( swaetdropped )

Ginga saw L-Drago making a big splash of water and some of the fish jumped out from the water and landed beside the river .

Ryuga : Amazing , right ? ( turns to Ginga and smirk )

Ginga : Yeah , yeah , master of fisherman ….

Ryuga : Tch , at least unlike you ! You can't even catch a fish !

Moments later …

Ginga : Yum ….. These fish are so tasty !

Ryuga : Do you want me to feed you ? ( smirk )

Ginga : What ? No way ! I'm not a baby ! Ryuga , I know you like me , but –

Ryuga : But what ?

Ginga : I'm a strong blader too !

Ryuga : Hn , whatever ! You're still cute like a baby to me ! Just finish the fish and lets hit the road !

Ginga : Alright !

Once Ryuga and Ginga finish their meal , they continue the search of the legendary bladers …..

TO BE CONTINUE …

* * *

Ginga : Yum ! Best fish ever !

Ryuga : Ginga ! Get your ass here !

Ginga : O.O Why ?

Ryuga : I want to touch you , you're so soft and warm !

Ginga : Uh – oh ! The story have perverted you !

Ryuga : Get here or I'll reject on fighting Nemesis .

Ginga : Wah ! BLACKMAIL ! ( Starting to cry )

Ryuga : Aw ….. you're so cute when you're crying . Let me touch you ! ( petting Ginga ) There , there , stop crying .

Ginga : O.o Uh – oh

Me : Aw . …. So kawaii ! hope you guys like the story !


	3. Ryuga's action

**Ginga : Can we get to the story now ?**

**Ryuga : Why ? You want me to touch you that badly ?**

**Ginga : Yeah … wait ! What ? NO ! Saving the world is what I want to do, I need to search all the legendary blader !**

**Ryuga : Yeah , yeah ! ( Mumbling ) At least …say that … " I love you " ….**

**Ginga : What did you just say ?**

**Ryuga : Nothing !**

**Me : -_- I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade ….**

* * *

Both of them walk while talking ….

Ginga : So why did you reject to fight Nemesis with me ?

Ryuga : ( Blush ) Because I'm afraid that you will know I have feelings for you .

Ginga : That's ok , Ryuga . I know you're honest . And …..

Ryuga : And what ?

Ginga : And I like you too … ( Blush )

Ryuga's thought : Aw ….Ginga is just so cute ! I just want to do aomething bad on him ! ( Smirk )

Ginga : Ryuga , why are you smirking at me ?

Ryuga : Um…. No …. ( hide his smirk ) So , where are we suppose to go ?

Ginga : We have to go to America ….. yup , that's what Madoka say ….

Ryuga : (eyes widened ) AMERICA ?! BUT NOW WE'RE IN JAPAN !

Ginga : I can't help that , there is a legendary blader waiting for us ….

Ryuga : How do we get there ?

Ginga : Um…airplane ?

Ryuga : Hmph ! If I were you , I'll just send out L-Drago .

Ginga : Oh yeah , Pegasis can fly too ! But I don't know if Pegasis have the stamina ….

Ryuga : Seriously ….can't we go to the nearest destination that your friend told you to ?

Ginga : Um….. no …..

Ryuga : Fine , let's get out of this forest .

Ginga : Ok.

Once they got out from the forest , Ginga's stomach ….

Ginga : I'm so hungry …. ( rubs his own stomach )

Ryuga : Can't you wait until noon ? Is still morning now and plus , we had our meal earlier , didn't we ?

Ginga : Grrow …. ( stomach growling )

Ryuga : -_-

Ginga : I guess my stomach won't listen to me . ( Blush )

Ryuga : Fine …..let's go find some fruit tree…..

Ginga : Yes sir ! ( turning back to the forest )

Ryuga : Wait !

Ginga : What ?

Ryuga : We have to go inside the forest again?

Ginga : Um….. yeah , or where else should we find a fruit tree ?

Ryuga : ( shouting towards the sky ) FUCK ! WE JUST SPEND 2 HOUR GETTING OUT FROM THIS DAMN FOREST AN NOW WE HAVE TO ENTER THE FOREST AGAIN JUST TO FIND A DAMN FRUIT TREE ?

Ginga : ( scared to dead )

Ginga's thought : I never thought that Ryuga's attitude is so bad , I know his attitude is bad , but I never thought that his attitude is even worse …..i'm so scared !

Ryuga : ( relax ) Sorry , Ginga ….I didn't mean to scared you . ( turns to Ginga ) Ginga ?

Ginga : … ( face went pale )

Ryuga : ( pets Ginga's hair ) Shh…., I'm so sorry , Ginga . ( soft voices )

Ginga : ( hugs Ryuga )

Ryuga : Wait , we shouldn't go find a fruit tree , I have some fruit in my bag …

Ginga : -_- and you should said it earlier …

Ryuga : My bad , sorry for scaring at you like that , is not your fault , I just can't control myself .

Ginga : That's ok .

Ryuga : ( bring out a from his bag ) Here , for you . ( throws apple to Ginga )

Ginga : ( catch apple ) T-thanks .

Ryuga : Do you want me to feed you ?

Ginga : What ? No , what is wrong with you ? Why did you keep thinking of feeding me ? ( bites apple and chew )

Ryuga : Because I love you … ( pull Ginga closer and hug him )

Ginga : ( almost drop apple but blush ) Watch out , you're almost make me drop my apple .

Ryuga : Aw….look at you , your face is as red as the apple . ( smirk )

Ginga : Hmph ! You trick me to blush …. ( bites apple and chew again )

Ryuga : What !? You're cute when you blush !

Ginga : No , I'm not !

Ryuga : Yes , you are !

Ginga : ( mumbling ) And ….i didn't know …..that …Ryuga is a …..pervert . He keep ….on teasing me …

Ryuga : what did you just say ?

Ginga : Nothing . ( just finish his apple )

Ryuga : Tell me , I want to know !

Ginga : No means no !

Ryuga : Well , you force me to do this ! ( wrap Ginga with his arm from behind )

Ginga : Let me go ! ( struggling )

Ryuga : No way ! tell me what you just mumbling just now .

Ryuga's thought : My , my , Ginga is just so sexy when he struggles … I just want to do something ' extrodinary ' to him . ( smirking evily )

Ginga : It hurts , not to tight ! ( Keep struggling )

Ryuga : Then , tell me , what are you mumbling just now ?

Ginga : Ok , I'll tell ya , you're just so cool and awesome …..

Ryuga : Really ? ( blush ) I'm awesome ?

Ginga's thought : Hn , He really fell for it ! What a chum ! XD

Ginga : Now can you let me go ?

Ryuga : Hm….. let me think , …no !

Ginga : Why ?

Ryuga : Because you're cute and soft ….. I want to touch and taste you so badly .

Ginga : No , No way , Ryuga ! This is public ! People walking by will saw us ! ( struggling )

Ryuga : ( whispering to Ginga's ear ) Stop struggling , or else I'm going to do something evil on you . ( licks Ginga's ear )

Ginga : ( Shiver ) Evil ? What evil ?

Ryuga : Tch , you're too innocent ! I'm not gonna tell you anyway .

Ginga's thought : What is he thinking ? Evil …does he mean by rape ? *gulp *

Ryuga : Tch …. I'll let you go ! ( Release Ginga )

Ginga : ( about to fall )

Ryuga : Now let's go search the legendary blader .

Ginga : Ok…

Ginga's thought : Geez , what is Ryuga's problem ? soemthimes Ryuga did scare me a little … I don't know what's wrong with him .

Ryuga's thought : What am I doing ? I shouldn't be threating Ginga that way ! Maybe I did over love him , because I am excited to have him to love me . But I just can't control myself …. I must try changing my damn action first !

Ryuga : ( turns to Ginga ) I'm sorry , Ginga , sorry to be mean to you earlier . I love you so much that I can't even control myself .

Ginga : ( kiss Ryuga's cheek ) I know you didn't mean to . I know you will change it someday .

Ryuga : ( blush )

After 30 hours …..

Ginga : ( coming out from the plane ) Finally , we make it to America !

Ryuga : I would rather ride on L-Drago….

Ginga : Do you want your bey to loss stamina and fell into the sea so suddenly ?

Ryuga : No ….

Ginga : Well , we need to go to a place call " Destroyer Domn " .

Ryuga : What is that suppose to be ?

Ginga : Destroyer domn is a special stadium . This stadium is held in America . This tournamount was participated be bladers from all over the world . and Masamune will be there too !

Ryuga : You mean the noisy guy ?

Ginga : ( sweatdropped ) Kinda …..

Ryuga : Then , let's go !

Ginga : Yeah , its about to start !

_TO BE CONTINUE …._

* * *

**Ryuga : Aw man , Sorry , Ginga , I can't control my attitude because I'm a pervert …**

**Ginga : That's ok , try to change it !**

**Ryuga : ( smirk )**

**Ginga : Why are you smirking at me ?**

**Ryuga : Because I want to touch and taste you that badly ….**

**Ginga : O.O**

**Me : Ok , enough ! Hope you guys like it !**


	4. AMERICA !

**Ginga : Wow , I'm wondering who is the next Legendary Blader ….**

**Ryuga : Hmph ! But in the end , I'm the strongest !**

**Ginga : Yeah , yeah , you're stronger …**

**Ryuga : Hey , Ginga , let's have a battle !**

**Ginga : Ok !**

**Me : No way you can't ! Get in the story first !**

**Ginga and Ryuga : Aw man ….**

* * *

Ginga : ( chasing Ryuga ) Ryuga , wait up !

Ryuga : You're so slow , Ginga , so …

Ginga : What ?

Ryuga : Is this the place where the thing call Destroyer Domn held here ? ( pointing the large building infront of him )

Ginga : Yeah , let's go in !

In the stadium …..

Ginga : Wow , this bey stadium is awesome !

Ryuga : What kind of stadium is this ?

Ginga : I don't know and I don't care ! Aw man , Aw man , I wanna battle in this thing too ! Can't stop thinking about it , I'm going in !

Ryuga : Oh no , you don't ! ( Pulls Ginga's scarf )

Ginga : (Choking ) KERRRKK …

Ryuga : ( release Ginga's scarf ) Did you forget what we came here for ?

Ginga : ( takes a deep breath and loosen his scarf ) I know , I know ….. You almost kill me …

Ryuga : Then let me help you . ( lean in and was about to kiss Ginga )

Ginga : ( Push Ryuga's face away ) No ,you pervert , we're in public !

Ryuga : Ok , ok !

Masamune : Hey , Ginga !

Ginga : Huh ? ( looks down )

Masamune : Hey , Ginga , over here ,let's watch the match together ! ( waving at them )

Ryuga : Is the noisy boy !

Ginga : Ok , Masamune ! ( face towards Ryuga ) Stop calling him noisy boy , let's get down there …

Ryuga : Whatever !

Ginga : ( sits beside Masamune ) Hey Masamune , long time no see .

Masamune : Yeah , pal ! ( notice Ryuga ) Even he is here ?

Ginga : Who ? You mean Ryuga ?

Masamune : Yeah …..

Ginga : Yeah , I convince him to come . ( Lying )

Masamune : Ok , I see.

American DJ : Ladies and Gentleman , welcome to the Destroyer Domn Battle Royal ! As you can see , there are two blocks in this competition . The top 3 from each block will move on to the final and battle to see who is the best !

Ginga : Two block ?

Masamune : Yeah , I'm from block B . But Toby and Zeo will be in Block A .

American DJ : Ok , let's start the match , shall we ? First up , is the Garcias siblings .

Ginga : The Garcias are here ?

American DJ : Next , is the bey sniper , Captain Capri . ( Or maybe Toby ) And here comes the two bladers from Team Dungeon , Toby and Zeo ! And last , is the winner of the beyblade world championships , Team Gan Gan Galaxy of Tsubasa !

Ginga : Why is Tsubasa here ?

Masamune : Well , he did say that he was a volunteer of the WBBA .

Ginga : What ? From WBBA ? Why didn't my father let me battle ? Is all Dad's fault !

Back in the WBBA headquarters …..

Ryo : Aaaacchoooo! ( sneezing ) Who 's talking about me ?

Hikaru : Director , are you ok?

Ryo : Please , Hikaru , call me "the immortal Pheonix " !

Hikaru : ( sweatdropped )

Back again with Ginga

American DJ : Ok , is everybody ready to go ?

"3"

"2"

"1"

Everyone : LET IT RIP !

( OK , LET'S SKIP THIS , OK ? THIS IS KINDA BORING ! )

American DJ : The winners from Block A is Tsubasa , Toby and Zeo !

" Crowd Cheer "

( SKIP AGAIN )

American DJ : Ok , the second match of the Destroyer Domn Battle Royal is about to begin .

Masamune : I'm on it , me and my new bey , Blitz Striker will win this thing .

Ginga : Go get it , Masamune !

Masamune : Alright !

American DJ : Ok , the first coming up the evaluator is The Russian team , Team Lovushka . ( Or maybe , Lama , Lensausage XD ) Next , is the artist of beyblade , Jack !

Ginga : huh ? Jack ?

American DJ : And next , is Jigsaw !

Ginga : He's the guy we met in the locker room , I wonder if he is one of us …

American DJ : And next is The winner of the Beyblade World championship , Team Gan Gan Galaxy of Masamune !

Masamune : Number 1 !

American DJ : And the last is the one and only , King ! Alright , let's start the count down .

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip !"

( LETS SKIP THIS ONE TOO )

American DJ : The winners of Block B is Masamune , King and Jigsaw !

" Crowd cheer"

American DJ : Ok , that's the end of today's match , The final will be tomorrow right here , so how can everyone sleep tonight ?

Outside … ( Time : Sunset )

Ryuga : Is getting pretty late …..

Ginga : But that's no sight of the legendary blader …..

Ryuga : There's still tomorrow , maybe the legendary blader in this match hasn't show out all his or hers skill and power .

Ginga : You're right , Ryuga .

Ryuga : Ok , so where to now ?

Ginga : Let's go get dinner ! I'm starving .

Ryuga : Ok , what do you want to eat ?

Ginga : Let's go order the food as a take away .

Ryuga : As you wish , so let me guess , Burger for dinner ?

Ginga : ( nodded ) Yeah , you got me again .

Ryuga : I'll get the food , you can just relax and lay on the small hill there .

Ginga : Ok .

15 minutes later ….

Ryuga : I got the food , let's eat already ! ( looking for Ginga ) Ginga ? Where is he ? ( notice Ginga ) There you are ! ( Walking closely towards him )

Ginga : ZzzZzzz

Ryuga : Huh , he's asleep already ? Ginga , wake up , let's eat !

Ginga : Hmm … what ? ( walking up )

Ryuga : ( looking at Ginga's messy hair ) Woah , how did you get yourself into a mess ?

Ginga : I was sleeping , ok ?

Ryuga : Your messy hair and your sleepy face makes you look like you just got raped ! ( smirking )

Ginga : (eyes widened ) Is that all you can think of ?

Ryuga : Yeah , whatever, let's eat already . (taking out the burgers . )

Ginga : ( drooling ) Wow , they look tasty .

Ryuga : Here . ( giving a burger to Ginga )

Ginga : Thanks a lot .

The two of them enjoy their burger . After that , they hug together and sleep on the green , soft grass .

Ryuga : Ginga , you're awake ?

Ginga : ZzzZzz…..

Ryuga : ( hugs Ginga tightly and went to sleep ) Hmph , i can just hug Ginga to get me asleep .

TO BE CONTINUE ….

* * *

**Ginga : Now Ryuga , let's battle now !**

**Ryuga : Oh yeah ! But if you lost , you must took off all your clothes . ( smirking evily )**

**Ginga : Let's stop this battle , I rather go to hell than taking all my clothes off in front of this pervert .**

**Ryuga : But you look so cute , and I can't stop imagine what will you be like if you're naked ? And most of all , you're so sexy !**

**Ginga : Pervert !**

**Me : ( sweatdropped ) Well , I hope you guys like this story .**


	5. King , the fiftth legendary blader !

**Ginga : C'mon , let's get into the story already !**

**Masamune : Calm down , Ginga .**

**Ryuga : He's waiting for me , noisy boy !**

**Ginga : No , I wanna find the fifth legendary blader , now !**

**Masamune : Is either the bookworm , Jigsaw or that King guy . That king guy is sure is annoying ! He won't ever tell me his real name !**

**Ginga : ( sweatdropped )**

**Me : Well , calm down , Masamune , now who's gonna say the disclaimer ?**

**Ryuga : Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade .**

* * *

The next morning …..

Ginga : (waking up and yawn ) Yawn ~

Ryuga : ZzzZzz….. ( still sleeping )

Ginga : What time is it ? ( Look at the time tower not far from him ) 10 : 00 a.m. ?! Oh – no ! We're late ! The tournamount has started ! Ryuga , wake up !

Ryuga : Mmm…..

Ginga : Wake up ! Get your lazy butt move !

Ryuga : Mmm…..

Ginga : Wake up ! Ryuga !

Ryuga : Mmm…

Ginga : Well , plan B ! (fill bucket with water and splash it towards Ryuga ) _SPLASH_ !

Ryuga : What ! (his body is all soaking wet and waking up suddenly )

Ginga : Wake up already ! The tournamount has started !

Ryuga : Can't you use another way to wake me up ?

Ginga : No , let's get going , I don't want to miss the tournamount !

Ryuga : Ok ,ok , I'm up ! ( waking up )

The two of them rush over to the tournamount ….

In the stadium …..

Ginga : Oh – no ! Is already started !

Ryuga : Too bad , so sad !

Ginga : Grr…..this is all your fault , Ryuga !

Ryuga : Yeah , yeah , blame on me again ….

Toby : Ginga , come down here .

Zeo : Let's watch it together !

Ryuga : Is the noisy boy's friend !

Ginga : Toby , Zeo , ok , we're coming ! ( turns around to Ryuga and glare at him ) He is not noisy boy !

Toby : Hey , Ginga !

Ginga : Hey , how's Masamune's battle ? ( sitting down )

Zeo : He's doing fine , Tsubasa lost the battle …. Toby and I lost too . So we decided to watch the match to cheer Masamune till the very end !

Ginga : So what's up with that King guy ? Did he just dye his hair into white ?

Toby : That ….. he got so excited so suddenly that his burning bey spirit explode . then , his hair turn into white , that's kinda weird ….

Zeo : Hey , look at him !

King : Variaries , special move ! King of thunder sword !

_BOOM_ !

American DJ : Jigsaw , stadium out !

Jigsaw : No , it can't be …..

Jigsaw's book pages scatter around the stadium .

American DJ : Next , is the final battle between King and Masamune !

Masamune : Striker !

Ginga : That King guy , he's maybe one of us …..

Ryuga : Him ? One of us ?

Ginga : I think so …

King : Go now , Variaries !

Ginga : Variaries … could it be ?

_***FLASHBACK ***_

Julian : Yes , there was once a light landed on the forbidden bey call Variaries .

Ginga : You think so ?

Julian : Yes , I'm sure of it , but one day , this bey disappeared . I believe that the blader have took it …..

Yuki : Forbidden bey , Variaries …

Julian : That bey can spin both sides just like my Gravity Destroyer ….

Ginga : Then , where is that guy now ?

Julian : I don't know , after he retrieve that bey , he's was no where to be seen …..

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Ginga : A bey that can spin to the left and right ….

Ryuga : Ginga ?

Ginga : Ryuga , I think that King guy is one of us .

Ryuga : What ? What makes you say that ?

Ginga : Um…. ( Looking at King's bey ) That bey is spinning to the left …

Ryuga : Hm ?

Ginga : But …. The last time he use his bey , is spinning to the right .

Ryuga : You think so ?

Ginga : There's no doubt about it , King is the fifth legendary blader !

Ryuga : So , what are you going to do now ?

Ginga : We are going to have a talk about it after the battle .

Ryuga : If you think so , then go for it .

After the battle …..

Ginga explained everything to King after the match is over , King happily offer is strength to fight Nemesis too , Ginga was so relief that King will help them , Ginga was so lucky that Johannas is not around here messing up with them .

At night … in a hotel with Ginga and Ryuga .

Madoka : ( on laptop ) Is it true ? You really found a legendary blader in America ?

Ginga : Yeah , I did , his name is King and his bey is call Variaries .

Madoka : I can't believe that you found a legendary blader .

Ginga : What so surprise about it ?

Madoka : um ….. you see , Kyoya , Benkei , Yuki , Kenta and I still have no sight of the legendary blader …..

Ginga : What ?! Well , that can't be help . We just have to keep looking . And one thing ….

Madoka : What ?

Ginga : ( turns to Ryuga ) Ryuga , come here for a sec !

Ryuga : Don't want to ! ( laying on the bed )

Ginga : ( talking to Madoka ) Gimme a second , Madoka ….. ( gets up and walk towards to Ryuga )

Madoka : Ok …..

Ginga : Ryuga , get up !

Ryuga : Nuh – uh ! I'm not going anywhere !

Ginga : Whatever ! ( goes back to talk to Madoka )

Madoka : Um , Ginga , what's wrong ?

Ginga : Well , Ryuga is here with me .

Madoka : ( eyeas widened ) Are you f**cking serious ?

Ginga : Well , yeah , he say he will offer his strength to help us .

Madoka : That's great news !

Ginga : Yeah , gotta go ! Is getting pretty late , Bye Madoka .

Madoka : Bye , Ginga .

Ginga : ( turns of laptop and turns to Ryuga ) Hm… I can't think of the next place we should go … Do you have any idea , Ryuga ?

Ryuga : (fake sleep ) Zzz….

Ginga : Hmph ! Ignoring me ….I'm gonna cry … ( turns around and cross him arm )

Ryuga : ( waking up quietly and walk towards Ginga from behind )

Ginga: I wonder where to go next …..

Ryuga : ( hug Ginga ) Why don't you stop thinking about that and sleep with me ?

Ginga : ( kiss Ryuga's cheek ) No ,I'm hungry …..I want to go to the hotel's restaurant , you coming , Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Ok …..

_TO BE CONTINUE …_

* * *

**Ginga : Oh man , finally we found it , the fifth legendary blader ….**

**King : Wow , I can't believe I'm so amazing with the power of the star fragment .**

**Ginga : Um … King , there's something I want to ask you .**

**King : What is it ?**

**Ginga : What is your real name ?**

**King : STOP ASKING FOR MY REAL NAME ! MY NAME IS KING , OK ?**

**Ginga : Calm down …**

**Ryuga : Hey , punk ! If you dare to scold him like that ! I'm gonna make you regret this ! ( clutching his fist )**

**King : Whatever , Ginga , you are just like Masamune , he keep asking for my real name the whole day !**

**Masamune : What's that ? Are you looking for trouble again ? Nameless !**

**King : My name is King , not "Nameless" .**

**Masamune : That's because you won't tell me your real name !**

**King : I've said it a billion times ! My name Is King !**

**Masamune : No way ! I don't believe you !**

**Ginga : Boy , here they go again ….**

**Ryuga : Hmph ! Ginga , let's battle !**

**Ginga : No thanks …**

**Ryuga : Why ? That's not like you …..**

**Ginga : If I lose , you will want to see me naked …..**

**Ryuga : ( smile ) No , I won't , I just want some training !**

**Ginga: Ok ,let's go !**

**Me : Well , I hope you guys like it ! There's more to come !**


	6. Massage ?

**Ryuga : Well , I win the bey battle ! Now strip yourself !**

**Ginga : What ? You say you just want some training !**

**Ryuga : Really ? I say that before ? That must have slipped out from my mind ! ( smirk )**

**Ginga : No way !**

**Ryuga : Do it now or I'll be the one who strip you . ( smirk even more )**

**Ginga : Eeep ! ( run away )**

**Ryuga : Im not letting you get away ! ( chase Ginga )**

**Me : Go , Ryuga , go !**

**Masamune : Can I ? The number blader do the disclaimer ?**

**Me : Sure !**

**Masamune : Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade . How's that for a number one actor ?**

**Me : Let's get in the story ! Oh yeah , I change in back to T rated because this does not contain that much hard YAOI .**

**Masamune : What about me ?**

**Me : Just shut up !**

* * *

At the hotel's reataurant …

Ginga : Look at all those food ! There are hamburger , steak and anything !

Ryuga : So , what do you want ?

Ginga : I want all !

Ryuga : O.O

Ginga : I guess is too much ?

Ryuga : No , if that's what you want , then I 'll buy it for you .

Ginga : Thanks a lot ! So what do you want to eat ?

Ryuga : I rather have you . (smirk )

Ginga : ….. ( Blush )

Ryuga's thought : Aw …. Ginga is just too cute ~ So kawaii ~

5 minutes later …

Ginga and Ryuga's room is fill with food … -_-

Ginga : So many food ! you sure are rich , Ryuga !

Ryuga : Go on ! Eat all you want !

Ginga : Ok ! ( taking a burger and took a bite )

Ryuga : (switch on the TV and sit on the bed )

Ginga : Don't you want to eat some ?

Ryuga : No thanks !

Ginga : ( sits beside Ryuga and give in a bite of his burger ) have a bite !

Ryuga : Ok . ( took a bite from Ginga's burger )

Ginga : ( eat his own burger )

Ryuga : ( Plays with Ginga's hair )

Ginga : ( Blush ) Ryuga ?

Ryuga : ( Let me pet you )

Ginga : ( Sits on Ryuga's lap while eating his burger )

Ryuga : ( notice sauce cover Ginga's lips and lick it )

Ginga : Mmm…

Ryuga : You're dirty , let me clean you up !

Ginga : ( Blush )

Ryuga : Ginga , where do you want to go tomorrow ?

Ginga : I don't know …

Ryuga : …..

Ginga : Only if Madoka give us a place to look for ! ( just finish his burger )

Ryuga : Hmm ….

Ginga : …. Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Let's just have a rest , ok ?

Ginga : Ok …. ( took of his scarf and Jacket )

Ryuga : ( took of his coat )

Ginga : Let's just watch a little TV .

Ryuga : Lay on me .

Ginga : ( lay his back on Ryuga's chest )

Ryuga : Do you want me to massage you ?

Ginga : (Blush ) No thanks ….

Ryuga : Why ? It feels good .

Ginga : Um ….ok I'll try !

Ginga lay down gently on the bed while Ryuga kneed on the bed and started to massage his back .

Ryuga : How 's that ?

Ginga : I guess is fine …

Ryuga : Do you want me to go harder ?

Ginga : No …

Ryuga : Is this your first time being massage ?

Ginga : Yes …..

Ryuga : … poor you , I'll massage your shoulder , ok ?

Ginga : Ok .

Ryuga : ( massage Ginga's shoulder )

Ginga : I felt so good !

Ryuga : You haven see the real deal , this is just the beginning !

20 minutes later …

The two of them lay on the bed because Ryuga's exhausted .

Ryuga : Ha , that was good …..

Ginga : I want to do it again , next time !

Ryuga : Whenever you want !

Ginga : ( grin )

Ryuga : What time is it ? ( checks clock ) Is 12:00 A.M. …..

Ginga : ZzzZzz….

Ryuga : Guess you must be tired , huh ?

Ginga : Zzz…

Ryuga : ( Kiss Ginga's forehead ) I love you …. ( And went to sleep )

_TO BE CONTINUE …_

* * *

**Ryuga : Got you ! Now im gonna strip you , Ginga !**

**Ginga : NOOOOOOO!**

**Me : Poor Ginga !**

**Masamune : (nosebleed )**

**King : That is tortured !**

**Me : Well , I hope you guys like it , I know is a bit short in this chapter !**


	7. Sex in hot spring ? Fat chance , Ryuga !

**Me : Where is Ginga ?**

**Masamune : ….**

**Ginga : Help me !**

**Me : ?**

**Ryuga : C'mon , I want to kiss you ! No sex , ok ?**

**Ginga : No !**

**Me : ( sweatdropped ) Let's get in the story !**

**King : Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade !**

**Masamune : HEY ! I should be the one said it !**

**King : Shut up !**

* * *

The next morning …

Ginga : Yawn …..( yawning )

Ryuga : Zzzzz…

Ginga : Ryuga , we gotta go …. We need to find the legendary blader as soon as possible …

Ryuga : Zzzzz

Ginga : Grrr…

Ryuga : Zzzzz

Ginga : ( whisper Ryuga's ear ) Do you want me to pour water on you ?

Ryuga : NO , DON'T ! ( suddenly wake up )

Ginga : Well , that's easy to wake you up .

Ryuga : Grr…. You trick me !

Ginga : But you won't wake up !

Ryuga : Fine , what is it you want ?

Ginga : Um….. search for the legendary blader …

Ryuga : Ok …..

Ginga : Get dressed ! ( throw Ryuga's cape at him )

20 minutes later …

Ginga : Where's Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Im here !

Ginga : What took you so long ?

Ryuga : Nothing …

Ginga : Where do you think we should go ?

Ryuga : How should I know ?

Ginga : Let's go to a hot spring before we leave America , ok?

Ryuga : ( smirk ) OK!

Ginga : How about no ….. I know what you're thinking ….

Ryuga : Relax , I'm not going to do anything to you .

Ginga : Promise ?

Ryuga : Promise !

Ginga : Really ? If you do something naughty, I will leave you alone .

Ryuga : Ok !

Ginga : And you're promise me to buy hamburgers too , ok?

Ryuga : OK …..WAIT , WHAT ?!

Ginga : Hahahaha , gotcha ! That was funny !

Ryuga : ( rolls eyes )

Ginga : Anyways , let's hit the road .

15 minutes later ….. (at the hot spring )

Ginga : I can't wait to dive in !

Ryuga : And I can't wait to see you naked ! (smirk)

Ginga : W-What ? You say you wouldn't do anything ! ( Blush )

Ryuga : Fine , whatever !

After 5 minutes , Ginga and Ryuga went to the men hot spring with a towel wraping around their waist , well , both of them were lucky because no one was there , just the two of them . Once they put their clothes on the shelf nearby the hot spring , Ginga -

Ginga : ( Dives in ) Cannon – Bolt !

Ryuga : N-NO !

SPLASH !

Ryuga : Great , now you make our cloths wet …..

Ginga : Is ok …. They will be dry soon !

Ryuga : but-

Ginga : No buts ! Have some fun too ! ( splash water to Ryuga )

Ryuga : you think a splash like that would make me have fun ?

Ginga : Then , what do you think of ?

Ryuga : I want to taste you , or maybe touch you a little !

Ginga : Ryuga , you say you wouldn't do anything to me !

Ryuga : Fine , whatever !

Ginga : C'mon ! ( pulls Ryuga in the water )

SPALSH !

Ryuga : I was not ready !

Ginga : Well , don't blame on me , you say you want to come to the hot spring with me , and there is no way I'm letting you sit here , do nothing .

Ryuga : Yeah , yeah !

Ginga : Play with me , Ryuga !

Ryuga : No way , too childish !

Ginga : C'mon , just this once ? ( make cute face )

Ryuga : No !

Ginga : Pretty please ? ( even cuter face )

Ryuga : Fine …. ( sigh)

Ginga : Then , play with me ! ( Splash water to Ryuga again )

Ryuga : Let's play catchy catchy , shall we ?

Ginga : What is that suppose to mean ?

Ryuga : We play tag in water .

Ginga : Ok !

20 minutes later ….

Ginga : I'm so tired ….

Ryuga : *pant* me too ….. I can't believe I use up all my energy …

Ginga : Wanna hit the dining room ?

Ryuga : Is that all you can think of ?

Ginga : Yes ! And you gonna get me a burger , right ?

Ryuga : Yeah ,right …..

Ginga : Great , get change !

10 minutes later … ( dining room )

Ginga : Oh my god , so many food ! ( drooling )

Ryuga : Stop drooling ….

Ginga : Sorry …. ( wipes saliva )

* * *

_**Ryuga : OK CUT –**_

_**Me : What it seems to be the problem , Ryuga ?**_

_**Ryuga : Ok , why does all the chapter have to be all related to food ?**_

_**Me : What kind of question is that ? I'm the author and you're the star of this show , ok ? Got it ?**_

_**Ryuga : Grrr….**_

_**Ginga : (sweatdropped )**_

_**Me : Take two – action !**_

* * *

Ginga : Buy me a burger , Ryuga ! ( make cute faces )

Ryuga : Sure , but first , kiss me !

Ginga : ( blush ) We're in public …

Ryuga : Just a quick kiss , no one will know it , ok ?

Ginga : Ok … ( kiss Ryuga's cheek )

Unknown kid : Eeeek ! ( runs away )

Ginga : Ryuga , I think someone saw us kissing ….

Ryuga : If someone ever dare to stare us like that , I'll kill them !

Ginga : huh ….

Ryuga : I'll buy you a burger now , ok ?

Ginga : OK!

Back at the hotel room …

Ginga : Hey , I receive a message from Madoka ! ( opens laptop )

Ryuga : …..

Madoka : Hiya , Ginga !

Ginga : Hey , Madoka !

Madoka : Good news !

Ginga : Really ? What is it then ?

Madoka : Yuki , Kenta and I have found a legendary blader ! His name is Aguma , and his bey , Scythe Kronos !

Ginga : Really ? So did he promise to lend his strength?

Madoka : No ….. because Johannas is causing trouble there ….. Yuki and Kenta can't stop him …

Ginga : Is ok …. At least we know the sixth legendary blader !

Madoka : I guess you're right ! Anyway , here's a place for you to look for !

Ginga : What is it call ?

Madoka : I don't know , but the villagers say that there was a monster trying to cause trouble , that monster steals food , and attack the villagers ….. Anyway , here's the map , I'll just send it to you , ok ?

Ginga: Ok !

Madoka : Anyway , I have to go now , bye , Ginga !

Ginga : Bye !

5 minutes later ….

Ginga : Ryuga !

Ryuga : What ?

Ginga : I got the map ! Tomorrow we're leaving !

Ryuga : Whatever ! Just let me sleep in peace ! ( Went back to sleep)

Ginga : What a sleepy head …

Ryuga : What did you just say ? ( Open his left eye )

Ginga : Nothing …..

Ryuga : How about you give me a kiss ?

Ginga : Zzzz

Ryuga : ( sweatdropped )

Ginga : ZZzzz

Ryuga : So cute ~ ( Kiss Ginga's forehead ) Good night !

_TO BE CONTINUE ….._

* * *

**Ginga : Wow , new place to look for the legendary blader !**

**Me : And maybe you will met Kyoya too !**

**Ginga : Really ? But …. What happens if he saw Ryuga ?**

**Me : I could take care of it !**

**Ryuga : Damn it ! That lion boy is here too ?**

**Kyoya : Shut up ! I'm no lion boy !**

**Me : ( sweatdropped ) Anyway , I hope you guys like it !**


	8. The monster identitied ?

**Me : Great news , Ginga , not only you get to meet Kyoya , you get to meet Yuu !**

**Ginga : Really ? That's great !**

**Yuu : Yeah ! Gingy and I get to meet again !**

**Ryuga : Grr ….. not that kid again !**

**Kyoya : I hate that kid a lot !**

**Yuu : Why did you say that , Yo-yo ?**

**Kyoya : Don't call me Yo-yo !**

**Me and Ginga : ( sweatdropped )**

**Ryuga : Ha , Yo-yo !**

**Kyoya : Grr…**

**Me : Let's get in the story … ( sweatdropped )**

* * *

The next morning …

Ginga : Wake up ! Ryuga !

Ryuga : Ok , I'm up !

Ginga : Wow , I don't have to call you twice !

Ryuga : Or else you will pour water on me again !

Ginga : We gotta find the legendary blader now !

Ryuga : Ok , ok ! Don't shout , geez !

10 minutes later … ( Outside )

Ginga : Ok , I have the map and we need to go to an unknown ruins …

Ryuga : Don't waste the time , let's get moving !

Out of nowhere …..

Kyoya : Leone , King Lion Crushing Fang !

( Kyoya was training …. Meh …..)

Suddenly , a group of villagers run towards Kyoya and just point their launcher to Kyoya .

Kyoya : What's up , kiddies ?!

Villager 1 : Get ready to battle !

Villager 2 : Yeah , you always come to our village and steal food ! You monster !

Kyoya : well , monster is not nice . ( Glare )

Villagers : Ughh ….

Kyoya : But if you want to battle , I'm ready ! ( Points Launcher )

Villagers : LET IT RIP !

Kyoya : I'll show you chumps ! ( Launches Leone )

A big tornado was created and all the villagers got knocked out .

Villager 1 : That guy was strong !

Kyoya : So you want to battle again ?

Villager 2 : You're on , pal ! ( Points Launcher )

Leader of Village : Wait , stop ! This is not our enemy …

Villager 3 : What you mean ? But he has intense skill and power !

Leader of Village : Take a look at his bey … is different from the monster's bey !

All the villagers look at Kyoya's bey …

Villager 1 : I guess you're right ! We're so sorry …

Kyoya : What's the matter with you guys ? ( Retrieved Leone )

Leader of Village : Is just that we thought you were the monster once we heard beast howling in the ruins , so we came right up to capture it ….And that monster attacks us with a fearsome and a deadly bey !

Kyoya : Monster ?

Village : A few months ago , there was this mysterious monster . He always came to our village and stole our food !

Kyoya : ….

Villager 1 and 2 : ( nod )

Villager 1 : After seeing you with strong power …

Villager 2 : …. Could you get rid of the monster for us ?

Kyoya : Umm … me ?

Leader of Village : We need your help , we are just a poor village …. If you need anything , we will do anything for you …

Kyoya :STOP BUGGING ME ! STOP BEGGING ME ! I DON'T NEED YOUR REWARD !

Villager : Ugh …

Kyoya : So , a monster in the ruins with a powerful bey ? Is that it ? Well , my name is Kyoya Tategami and this is Fang Leone , we're gonna have some fun .

Entrance to Unkown ruins …. ( Sorry , I don't know the name of that place )

Ginga : We made it , I can't see a think …

Ryuga : I think this is because of the mist ….

On the other side ….

Kyoya has finally reached on top of the ruins …Suddenly , he heard someone past by .

Kyoya : Who's that ? ( turns around ) Hm …. That must be the monster .

Kyoya followed the monster …

Kyoya : Huh ? ( A big figure was infront of Kyoya )

Monster : ( Points Launcher )

Kyoya : A bey ? Hm…. Interesting ….. ( Points launcher )

Monster : ( Still remain in the rightful position , probably waiting for Kyoya to launch )

Kyoya : Let It Rip !

Monster : ( Launch bey )

Kyoya : Go Leone !

Leone keeps attacking the unkown bey .

Kyoya : Hmph ! Looks like you're gonna give me a good fight !

Monster : Don't you think that's all Libra got ! Go , Libra !

Libra keeps attacking Leone .

Monster : Buckle up ! Monster , because here comes more !

Kyoya :I know that goofy voice !

Monster :Go , Libra !

Kyoya : Lion Gale Force Wall !

Leone creates a tornado and the mist on the ruins was all clear .

Monster : Ahhh…. ( Protecting himself from the tornado )

Kyoya : Is that really you , Yuu ?

Yuu : Woah , Yo-yo !

Kyoya : Don't call me Yo-yo !

Yuu : Wow , I couldn't believe that Yo-yo was here ….

Kyoya : So the sunlight projected our shadow to the mist making it us quite a huge monster , quite a trick , Huh … pretty cheesy …..

Yuu : Wow , I just can't believe that Yo-yo is the monster , I'm quite disappointed …

Kyoya : huh ?

Yuu : I misjudged you , attacking the village and stealing food , unbelievable ! Why would you do such a thing ?

Libra attacks Leone .

Kyoya : What are you babbling about , Yuu ? I haven't done anything like that !

Yuu : Don't lie to me , ok ? I don't know what makes you do that , but things like that aren't cool , right ?

Libra attacks Leone .

Kyoya : Look , goofball , I just heard the monster from the villagers and came up to get rid of it , alright ?

Leone attacks Libra .

Yuu : Huh ,You aren't the monster , Yo-yo ? ( Points at Kyoya )

Kyoya : No , I'm not , I told you !

Leone attacks Libra .

Kyoya : Our shadow's on the mist , making both of us look like monsters , that's all ! this is ridiculous !

Yuu : Shadows ? Then , where is the real monster ? I ask you !

Kyoya : I don't know … ugh ….This was a waste of time , Leone , we're leaving . ( Retrieved Leone )

Yuu : Aw ! ( Runs to Kyoya ) Hey , wait a minute ! ( Snatch Leone from Kyoya ) awesome ! What's this bey , huh ? Is this Leone still ? Is so cool , for sure ! Is different from before !

Kyoya : ( Snatch Leone back from Yuu )

Yuu : Huh ? Hey ! hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Where did you get it ? Yo-yo ? Where did you get it ?

Kyoya : Where you ask ? you haven't heard anything from Tsubasa , I take it ….

Yuu : Tsubasa ? Tsubasa was suddenly called away by the WBBA headquarters , and I haven't heard from him since not one word , I ended up have to go to the training journey all by my lonesome , this is even he promise to come with me …

Kyoya : You're alone ? And happen this whole time ?

Yuu : Yup ! That's because I has been anxious to battle with someone ! Hey , now ! Why don't you battle me ?

Kyoya : Battle you ?

Yuu : I want to try and battle with that new Leone , would that be awesome ? You're do it , wont you , old pal ?

Kyoya : Don't be ridiculous , I don't have time to play with you , you understand ?

Yuu : Wait up ! What is that suppose to mean exactly ? Since I last saw you , I had been training really hard and had gettin even stronger ! So come back here and fight like a man ! ( Runs towards Kyoya ) Hey , cmon , please ? Yo-yo ! ( Shakes Kyoya's hand ) Let's battle !

Kyoya : ( Sweatdropped )

Yuu : Ok , ok ? Please ?

Kyoya : I told you not to call me Yo-yo !

Yuu : But you just gotta battle me ! C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon !

Kyoya : ( Sweatdropped )

Yuu : I'll even let you have a headstart !

Kyoya : A headstart ? Now that's real bitch ! I don't need a headstart to battle the likes of you , little guy !

Yuu : So that means you're battle me , right ? Haha , hooray !

Kyoya : ( Realized this was a trap ) Hmm … ( sigh )

Yuu : Alright , I'll whip us out a stadium , ok ?

_TO BE CONTINUE …._

* * *

**Yuu : Yo-yo !**

**Kyoya : How many time should I say ? Don't call me Yo-yo !**

**Yuu : Whatever ! Hey , you're gonna buy me some ice-cream , right ?**

**Kyoya : No …**

**Ginga : ( sweatdropped )**

**Me : Sorry for the late update , don't be mad at me …. School is killing me , many homeworks , many exams … I wanna cry !**


	9. Runited again !

**Yuu : Yo-yo , please , buy me some ice-cream ! ( shakes Kyoya's hand )**

**Kyoya: ( sweatdropped ) Stop bugging me ! You have been following me around the whole day just for some ice – cream ?!**

**Yuu : I won't stop following you unless you give me what I want !**

**Ryuga and Ginga : ….**

**Ginga : I'm lucky I'm not you , Kyoya …**

**Kyoya : Grr …**

**Me : Ok , Yuu , if you do the disclaimer , in exchange I'll buy you ice-cream , ok?**

**Yuu : Ok ! Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade !**

**Me : Ok , let's go buy some ice-cream , Yuu !**

**Yuu : Yippee !**

* * *

Yuu : Do it , Libra ! ( Launch Libra )

Libra made a huge explosion and create a stadium .

Yuu : Is all done now , so let's battle now , ok?

Kyoya : Huh …. ( sigh ) I guess I don't have a choice , I'll crush him and finish him quickly .

Yuu : Are you ready now ? You sure you don't really need a headstart ?

Kyoya : Stop it now , let's just hurry up and start this !

Yuu : Oh Yeah ! So let's battle already !

Kyoya : 3 !

Yuu : 2 !

Kyoya : 1 !

Kyoya and Yuu : Let it rip !

( Let's just skip this okay ? )

Monster : ( Launches unkown bey and knock out Leone and Libra )

Kyoya : Who's that guy ? ( Retrieved Leone )

Yuu : Is the monster thingy !

Monster : ( Keep on Babbling about unidentified words and retrieved his bey and leaves )

Yuu : Yee-Haw ! So there really is a monster after all ! Hey , did you see that , he had a really scary face for sure ! ( run towards Kyoya )

Kyoya : What was that bey just now ?

Yuu : ( Infront of Kyoya) Hey , let's chase after him ! We're here to get rid of the monster , aren't we ?

Kyoya : Say what ?

Yuu: You say that's why you came here ! Hurry up ! ( Holds Kyoya's hand )

Kyoya : Don't touch me ! If you want to go , go by yourself ! I don't team up with anyone , understand ?( Points at Yuu )

Yuu : No touchy , touchy ? Why not , why not ?

Kyoya : I am a lion that lives in the wild , I sharpen my fangs alone , I fight alone !

Yuu : Hey , hey , you're like a lone wolf , pal , that's cool , so awesome ! Oh wait ! But you're a lion , so that can't be right ! ( Points at Kyoya ) Lions hunt in group , don't they ? So , I really don't get it ! So , let's go ! ( Runs away )

Kyoya : Grr ….

Yuu : Lone Lion !

Kyoya : Grr ….. Look kid , try listening to what I said for once !

Yuu : ( Turns around ) Yeah , yeah , just hurry up ,ok ? If you waste time , it will run away !

Kyoya : ( Sigh ) Arh ! This kid !

With Ginga and Ryuga …

Ginga : Wow , the villagers say that there was a monster in this ruins … Could that be truth , Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Tch , I don't believe it ! Monsters in this ruins ? Monsters don't exist ! If you really saw one , that must have just being make up by people !

Ginga : But , let's just help them check it out, ok ?

Ryuga : Fine …. ( Notice a bey stadium )

Ginga : Hey , what's this ? A bey stadium ?

Ryuga : Someone must have been battling here .

Ginga : Could it be the monster ?

Ryuga : Monsters don't beyblade , ok ?

Ginga : But is hard to say …

Ryuga : Hey , look , there's another entrance to the other side of the ruins !

Ginga : That must be where the monster live .

Ryuga : Let's go !

With Yuu and Kyoya ….

Kyoya : I'll be staying here until we defeated the monster , got it ?

Yuu : Yeah , yeah , ok …. Which way did it go ?

Monster : ( Dash towards the opposite direction where Kyoya and Yuu is )

Yuu : Is the monster !

Kyoya : Get him !

Wiith Ryuga and Ginga ….

Monster : ( Being chase by Kyoya and Yuu passing by Ginga and Ryuga )

Ginga : Is the monster !

Ryuga : Oh , c'mon , monster can't be this small ?

Ginga : What do you mean ?

Ryuga : You just see him , right ? That monster was small !

With Kyoya and Yuu ….

Yuu : ( About to turn to the left and bump into someone)

Ginga : Ow ! ( on the floor ) Watch where you're going !

Yuu : I'm sorry ( Opens eyes ) Gingy ? Ryuga ?

Kyoya : ( Shock )

Ginga : Kyoya ? Yuu ? ( shock ) You're here too ?

_TO BE CONTINUE …_

* * *

**Ryuga : Great , now the kid is going to –**

**Yuu : Ryuga , buy me ice cream !**

**Ryuga : Leave me alone !**

**Yuu : NO ! I WANT MY ICE CREAM !**

**Me : ( Sweatdropped ) Hope you guys like it !**


	10. Made a new friend !

**Ryuga and Kyoya : ( Sweatdropped and look at each other )**

**Yuu : YOU GOTTA BUY ME ICE CREAM , NOW !**

**Ginga : Geez , didn't you just have some a while ago ?**

**Yuu : Really ? That was like yesterday , Gingy …..**

**Ginga : ( sweatdropped )**

**Me : Ok , get in the story ! I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade !**

* * *

Yuu : Yay ! Now Yo-Yo , Gingy and Ryuga is here ! That's triple amazing !

Ryuga : What is he so excited about ? ( Mumbled )

Ginga : Anyway , why Kyoya and you are here ?

Yuu : Hehe , I happen to meet Kyoya in this ruins , and now we're going to search for the monster .

Ginga : Monster ? We're searching for the monster too !

Yuu : Really ? Gingy , you want to search the monster with us ?

Ginga : Sure ! ( Walks to the other way ) So , where was this monster ?

Yuu : I don't know … before I bump into you , he was right here …

Monster : ( Making weird noise infront of them and slap his on butt )

Kyoya : ( Sweatdropped )That's just gross ! What's wrong with that guy ?

Yuu : Get him ! ( Runs towards the monster )

Monster : ( Makes weird noise and run away )

Yuu : ( Stops running ) Ok …. Chasing him like that wasn't helping after all ….

Kyoya : Then , what are you going to do ?

Yuu : ( Smirk ) I have a plan on how to nail him …

Ginga : So , spilt it !

Yuu : first , block that path , then block this path too ! ( Points at two path )

Ginga : ( Points launcher ) Pegasis ! ( Launch bey and block the right path )

Kyoya : Leone ! ( Launch bey and block the left path )

Yuu : Now all we have to do is corner him here !

Ginga : Not a bad plan !

Ryuga : ( Hears something ) The monster is over there .

Yuu : Where ?

Ginga : Hide before the monster knows our plan !

Ginga , Kyoya and Ryuga : ( hides behind the boulder )

Yuu : Gingy , where did you go ?

Ginga : Yuu , over here !

Yuu : Where ?

Ginga : ( Slaps his forehead and pulls Yuu in )

Yuu : Oh , there you are ! ( Turns to Ginga )

Kyoya : ( Sweatdropped )

Ryuga : Look , the monster is there already .

Ginga : Corner him !

Monster : ( Turns around and saw Ginga , Kyoya , Ryuga and Yuu )

Yuu : No way , if you look even closely , his face is even scarier …

Kyoya : Give your head a shake , there Yuu ! That guy's wearing a mask !

Yuu : A mask ? ( Looks at the monster carefully ) You're right , it is wearing a mask !

Kyoya : Ok , you monster , take that mask off !

Monster : ( Shakes head and muttered )

Ginga : I think he needs to go to the bathroom ….

Kyoya : Why you , take it off now ! Or I'll do it ! ( Glares )

Monster : ( Feeling scared ) Ok , I'll take it off now , please don't hurt me !

Ryuga : What , that monster can talk ?

The monster took of his mask revealing a cute face .

Kyoya : Huh ? this is the monster ?

Ryuga : You gotta be kidding me …

Ginga : Who are you ? And why are you attacking the villagers ?

Monster : My name is Tithi …. And …..

Yuu : Huh ?

Tithi : I'm quite shy ….

So , Tithi tell them why he attack the village and everything .

Ginga : So , that's the story … Well , if no one wants to battle you , I'll battle you instead !

Tithi : Really , you do that ?!

Ginga : Yeah , my name is Ginga and here is my bey Pegasis . ( Shows Pegasis )

Tithi : Nice to meet you , Ginga and here's my bey , Quetzalcoalt ! ( Shows his bey )

Kyoya : Quetzacoalt ? Sounds like he's one of us ….

Yuu : Hey , after you battle Gingy , would you battle with me ?

Tithi : ( Smiles at Yuu ) Sure I will !

Ginga : So , let's battle , ok ?

Tithi : Ok !

Ginga : ( Points launcher ) Ready ? Tithi ?

Tithi : ( Points launcher ) Im ready !

Both of them : LET IT RIP !

_To Be Continue ….._

* * *

**Me : Where's Yuu ?**

**Ginga : He's asleep …**

**Yuu : Zzz**

**Kyoya : Great , is better for him to take a nap …. Now I know why Tsubasa wouldn't want to go on a training journey with him ….**

**Ginga : Because he keeps begging for ice cream ?**

**Kyoya : Well , duh !**

**Me : Hope you like the story , I'm trying to update the story as fast as I could !**


	11. Kyoya loves Ginga too ?

**Me : Hey , guys , sorry I haven't update this story in a while … I was so busy with my studies …**

**Tithi : Do I have to study ?**

**Me : No … you're a blader …**

**Tithi : But why doesn't Ginga and the other two Mr. Grumpy go to school ?**

**Ryuga and Kyoya : Who you're calling Mr . Grumpy ?!**

**Tithi : You heard me !**

**Ryuga : Grr … annoying kid !**

**Kyoya : I'm already tired having one brat … but now there is another one ….**

**Me : Ok , enough babbling , get in the story ! And I do not own Metal Fight Beyblde !**

* * *

_Time Skip ( End of battle )_

Ginga : Tithi … did you know that you are the legendary blader of Venus ?

Tithi : What's a legendary blader of Venus ?

Ginga : Before telling you that … I have something to ask you , just to make sure ! Did anything happen to your bey a week ago ? Like a star falling down from the sky ?

Tithi : Star ?

*Flashback*

Tithi was at the ruins having bey training alone … battling with emptied tins .

Tithi : Let it rip !

Baam !

Tithi : ( Retrieved bey ) That's awesome ! Let's do it again ! ( Points launcher )

Tithi was about to launch his bey until there is a flash of light dashing towards him.

Tithi : W-what is that ?! Why is it heading towards me ?

The light entered Quetzalcoalt .

Tithi : ( Protects himself from the light , once the light is gone , he open his eyes , revealing a shiny bey , Quetzalcoalt .) What just happen ?

*End Of Flashback*

Ginga : So , there are really a light that fell from the sky , and it enter your bey ?

Tithi : Yeah , that's it !

Ginga : ( Smiles ) Tithi , you're the legendary blader of Venus !

Tithi : But how could that be ?

Ginga explained everything about the legendary blader story to Tithi .

Ginga : So , can you help us fight Nemesis ?

Tithi : I sure will !

Ginga : Great !

Kyoya's thought : Im still wondering … why did that Ryuga guy is with Ginga ?

Kyoya : Hey , Ginga , can we have a private talk , please ?

Ginga : Um …ok …

Ginga's thought : That's weird … Kyoya never had a private chat with me before …

With Kyoya and Ginga ….

Ginga : How much far do we have to go ?

Kyoya : The further , the better !

Ginga's thought : That is so weird ….

Kyoya : ( Stops walking ) Ok , this is far enough …

Ginga : Finally …

Kyoya : (Walks infront of Ginga )

Ginga : Hm ? What are you looking at ? ( Looks at Kyoya )

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga on the lips )

Ginga : ( Eyes widened but tries to get away )

Kyoya : (breaks kiss )

Ginga : What are you doing ?! ( Back away )

Kyoya : What does it look like ? I like you , Ginga .

Ginga : But … I already have a boyfriend …

Kyoya : Who ?

Ginga : R-Ryuga …

Kyoya's thought : I knew it !

Kyoya : No wonder he came with you to fight Nemesis … ( walks closer to Ginga )

Ginga : ( Back away )

Kyoya : ( Slams Ginga to a tree behind him and kiss him )

Ginga : Mmmf ! ( tries to breaks kiss )

Kyoya : ( slips his tongue in Ginga's mouth )

Ginga : ( eyes widened )

Ginga's thought : Kyoya ! Stop it !

Kyoya : ( Breaks kiss and a string of saliva were made )

Ginga : K-Kyoya … no more …

Kyoya : So tell me , who do you like ?

Ginga : ( Blush )

Kyoya : So you like that Ryuga guy , huh ?

Ginga : I do love him …

Kyoya : Fine … so if I pleasure you , you'll like me , right ?

Ginga : N-no ! ( Blush )

Kyoya : ( Pins Ginga down and licks his neck )

Ginga : Kyoyaaahh ! Stop it ! ( Moans )

Kyoya : No ! I wont ! I want you to like me ! ( bits on Ginga's neck leaving a hickey )

Ginga : It hurts ! ( winces in pain )

Kyoya : ( About to strip Ginga's jacket )

Unkown voice : Let it Rip !

Kyoya : What ?!

L-Drago : ( Separates Kyoya and Ginga )

Ryuga : What are you doing here with Ginga , Tategami ?

Kyoya : ( Smirk ) What does it look like , stealing him away from you .

Ryuga : ( Glares ) Grr …

Kyoya : ( Smirk )

Ginga : ( Runs to Ryuga )

Ryuga : Look here , pussy ! If you dare lay another hand on him , you're gonna get it from me !

Kyoya : I don't care ! Who do you think you're talking to ?

Ryuga : You heard me !

Kyoya : Grr …. ( Points launcher and launch ) Let it Rip !

Leone : ( Creates a tornado and Kyoya and Leone vanished )

Ryuga : Hmph ! I told you his a pussy !

Ginga 's thought : Kyoya have feelings for me too …

Ryuga : Where did he touch you ?

Ginga : He only kiss me …

Ryuga : There's a hickey on your neck and its bleeding …

Ginga : ( Blush and covers it up )

Ryuga : No need to cover it …. ( Licks the hickey )

Ryuga's thought : Damn , Ginga taste so sweet …

Ginga : Ryuga , can we go back to Yuu and Tithi ?

Ryuga : Sure …

_To Be Continue …_

* * *

**Me : Ok , next we will going to the mountain of no return to search for a legendary blader call Dynamis , not only that , Ryuga can get to meet Ryuto !**

**Ryuga : Who the hell is Ryuto ?**

**Me : Ryuto is your younger brother …**

**Ryuga : I have a brother ?**

**Me : ( Slaps her forehead ) Yeah , you do !**

**Ginga : I never knew you had a brother , Ryuga ….**

**Ryuga : I never knew that too …**


	12. Mountain of no return !

**Yuu : Yay ! We're back for next chapter !**

**Kyoya : Grr ….I almost got my hands on Ginga ! ( Mumbled )**

**Ryuga : He's mine , you ass-hole !**

**Kyoya : Shut up ! Dragon-Shit !**

**Ryuga : No , you shut up !**

**Ginga : ( Sweatdropped )**

**Me : Now both of you shut up !**

**Kyoya and Ryuga : ( Looks at me ) Woah ….**

**Me : And get in the story !**

* * *

Morning ….

Ginga : ( yawns ) That was a good sleep …. ( Looks at Yuu and Tithi who was sleeping beside a tree )

Ryuga : ( wakes up ) Well , where should we go today to search for the legendary blader ?

Ginga : Next , we will be going to the " mountain of no return" .

Ryuga : What kind of mountain is that ?

Ginga : Well , Madoka send me a map of it , rumors say that when somebody when into the mountain , they will never return again .

Ryuga : Doesn't scare me …

Ginga : Now , c'mon , we gotta wake up those two … ( Looks at Yuu and Tithi )

Ryuga : You go wake them up ….

5 minutes later ….

Yuu : Gingy , where to now ?

Ginga : We're going to search a legendary blader in the "Mountain of No Return" .

Tithi : That would be so excited !

Yuu : I know right !

Ginga : You guys are not scared ? There is no one who came back safely from that mountain .

Yuu : Nope , we love adventure !

Ginga : Ok … we must go now , because when it is dark …. You can get lost easily .

Tithi : OK !

3 hours of travelling ….

Yuu and Tithi : Yay ! We're here !

Ginga : This mountain is cover with so much mist … I wonder we can find our way in ?

Yuu : Hey , Gingy !

Ginga : Yeah ?

Yuu: There is something I wanna ask you …. Where did Yo-yo go ?

Ginga : Um …. Kyoya's gone , he had something to take care of …

Ryuga's thought : Hmph ! That pussy idiot !

Tithi : Hey , look , I saw the maze !

Yuu : How do we get there , this place is cover with mist !

Ginga : Hehe ! Leave that to me ! ( Points Launcher ) Let it Rip !

Pegasis : ( Starts spinning faster and the mist disappear )

Ginga : ( Catches Pegasis )

Tithi : Hey , I see the sun now !

Yuu : Yay ! Now we can find the legendary blader !

Ginga : Alright , let's go in !

Ginga and the gang when in the maze , but some of the mist wasn't clear enough .

Ryuga's thought : Grr … that Kyoya , he's the first one who touch Ginga like this … ( eyeing at Ginga's ass ) I can't stand it , I want to touch him badly !

Ginga : Hmm … ( looks at the map ) Now turn right !

Ryuga : I gotta touch him now ! ( gropes Ginga's ass a little when a cloud of mist flew in and block the scenery )

Ginga : Hey , who's touching me ?!

Yuu : Huh ?! Who's touching you ? Well , is not me !

Tithi : Is not me either !

Ginga : ( Looks at Ryuga )

Ryuga : ? Is not me … you must have bump into something .

Ginga : I guess you're right … ( Turns around and looks at the map ) Ok , this time let's go left .

Ryuga's thought : Phew … I'm good at acting now , did I ? Pfft ! ( about to laugh while gritting his teeth )

Yuu : Ryuga is so weird today …

Tithi : I don't really know much about this guy …

Ginga : Ok …. We're here ! ( Looks at a big giant temple ) Wow , is a temple !

Tithi : Will there be treasure inside ?!

Yuu : Yay ! Let's go treasure hunting !

Ginga : We're here to go legendary blader hunting , not treasure hunting …

Yuu : Ok … let's go in !

Inside the temple …

Ginga : Is quite dark in here …

Ryuga : Just let me do it … ( Launches bey ) Let it Rip !

L-Drago : ( Starts to glow , lighting up the whole place )

Ginga : Ok , good job , Ryuga !

Ryuga : Heh ! Thanks !

L-Drago : ( Starts to move by itself )

Ryuga : Hey , where are you going ?! L-Drago ! ( Chase L-Drago )

Ginga : Ryuga ! ( Turns to Yuu and Tithi ) Let's go follow Ryuga !

Yuu and Tithi : Ok !

Deep in the temple ….

Unkown person : ( Looks left and right , seems like searching for something )

Ryuga : Someone's there …. ( Quickly hide behind a boulder and retrieved L-Drago )

Ginga : Ryuga ! ( Whispers to him )

Ryuga : Hide ! ( Whispers back )

Ginga : ( Hides behind Ryuga with Tithi and Yuu ) What's wrong , Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Someone's there … ( Points at the unkown person )

Ginga : Ryuga …. He looks like your brother ….

Ryuga : Don't be ridiculous ! I don't have a brother !

Ginga : Ok …

Yuu : ACCHOOOO !

Ginga : Oh no , Yuu , you blown it !

_TO BE CONTINUE ….._

* * *

**Ryuto : Hey , big bro ! ( Pats Ryuga's back )**

**Ryuga : What you want ?!**

**Ryuto : Since we're brothers , can you train me to become stronger ?**

**Ryuga : For the 100th time , NO !**

**Ryuto : Why ?!**

**Ryuga : Stop asking me that question ! You ask me from yesterday night until now !**

**Ryuto : Oh come on, big bro !**

**Ryuga : NO !**

**Ryuto : Fine ! Plan B ! ( Grabs Ginga and kiss him )**

**Ginga : MF ?!**

**Ryuga : WHY YOU !**

**Ryuto : Got a problem ? ( Smirk )**

**Ryuga : ( Chase Ryuto around ) I will fucking murder you !**

**Yuu and Tithi : Bye now ! ( waves )**


	13. I found my brother !

**Me : Yay ! We're back for the story now , chapter 13 !**

**Ginga : Yay ….. how nice …..**

**Me : Anyways , everything has been back to normal and im updating stories again in only this account ! **

**Ginga : Ok , ok , now let's get in the story !**

**Me : Ok , I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade !**

* * *

Yuu : I'm so sorry !

Unknown person : Who's there ?! Show yourself !

Ryuga : Now what ?

Unknown person : ( Points launcher )

Ginga : Hey , look , he's a blader !

Ryuga : I don't care who the hell he is !

Unknown person : Let It Rip ! ( Launch beyblade )

Tithi : We're so busted !

BOOM ! The rock was crushed and it revealed the four bladers .

Ryuga : Ok , that's it ! ( Launch L-Drago )

Unknown person : ( Looks at Ryuga ) B-big brother ?

Ryuga : ( Look closely at the unknown person ) Huh ?

Unknown person : ( Walks to Ryuga )

Ryuga's thought : Ginga is right … he looks just like me …

Unknown person : Um … mister , may I know your surname ?

Ryuga : K-Kishatu …

Unknown person : ( Hugs Ryuga suddenly ) I have found him , the brother I lost for ten years !

Ryuga : Who were you exactly ? ( Shock )

Unknown person : The name's Ryuto , Ryuto Kishatu .

Ginga: What ?! Ryuga has a brother ?

Yuu : I didn't know that !

Tithi : What's going on here ?

Ryuto : Big brother ! ( Hugs him more )

Ryuga : ( Sweatdropped ) I have a brother ? Since when ?

Ryuto : ( Stops hugging ) How could you not know you have a brother ? ( Looks at Ryuga )

Ryuga : Um ….

Ryuto : Of course you don't know , mom told me that you ran away from home when you're just 5 years old ….

Ryuga : ( Rub the back of his neck ) Hehe …

Ryuto : ( Cries out tears of joy and hugs Ryuga again )

Ryuga : ( Sweatdropped )

Ginga : ( Looks at the Kishatu brothers ) Aw ….. Ryuga has a brother …..

Yuu : Haha , Ryuga has a brother !

Ryuto : ( Stops crying and stops hugging ) Wait till I tell mom that I finally found you !

Ryuga : no , don't you dare tell mom , I'm so not fucking going back !

Ryuto : Why ?!

Ryuga : I just want to be alone , I'm still mad at her that she won't let me beyblade !

Ryuto : So that's the reason you left home ….

Ryuga : Yeah , and you better fucking promise me that you won't tell her !

Ryuto : Ok , I wont ! ( Smiles )

Ryuga : ( Smiles at Ryuto )

Ryuto : ( Notice Ginga ) Big brother , you even brought Ginga and the other two shorty pants with you ?

Ryuga : Oh , that …. The truth is , Ginga is my boyfriend ….

Ryuto : O.O What ?!

Ryuga : …..

Ginga : ( Blush but looks away )

Ryuto : You're gay , big bro ?

Ryuga : *cough* (Looks away and cough )

Ryuto : You're so dead if mom knew this ….

Ryuga : Don't you dare tell anyone including mom about this too !

Ryuto : Geez , ok , ok , I won't …

Ryuga : Anyway … what are you doing in a place like this ?

Ryuto : Neh …. I'm just a treasure hunter and I'm just searching for a treasure call the star fragment !

Ryuga and Ginga : Star fragment ?

Ryuto : Yeah , star fragment , rumors say that if you use it on your bey , you will become very , very , strong !

Ryuga and Ginga : ( Looks at each other and starts to laugh )

Ryuto : What so funny ?

Ryuga : Hahaha , do you know that the star fragment only enter the bey that they choose ? A star fragment is not something you could find it and use it on your bey !

Ryuto : How do you know so much about this stuff ?

Ryuga : ( Smiles and shows L-Drago to Ryuto )

Ryuto : Is that your bey , wow , is awesome !

Ryuga : My bey , contains the power of a star fragment .

Ryuto : What ?! That means you're the so call " legendary blader"

Ryuga : Well , yeah , Ginga and the mask kid over there are also legendary blader .

Ginga : Yeah , we came here to reunite the nine legendary blader .

Tithi : Who're you're calling mask kid ?

Ryuga : ( Rolls eyes )

Ryuto : nine ? Aren't these suppose to be ten ?

Ginga : Yeah , there is , the tenth star fragment enter the Nemesis , the evil one …

Ryuto : Wow , so if all nine star fragment has enter into their targeted legendary blader's bey , that means I wont be able to find any star fragment , geez , what a waste of time …. So , big bro .

Ryuga : What ?

Ryuto : Can you give me your bey's star fragment ?

Ryuga : What ?! In your dreams !

Ryuto : Oh , c'mon , please ?

Ryuga : no , means no !

Ryuto : Stubborn …. I'm telling mom !

Ryuga : Why you little …

Ryuto : Neh …. Is ok , you can keep it , I don't need it anyway ….

Ryuga : ( Sigh in relief ) Phew ….

Ryuto : Anyways , you guys are looking for the legendary blader ? I heard someone say that they saw a light fell from the sky and clash into this area …. I can't find it , so that means , the legendary blader must be the other side of that temple … ( Points at the other temple ) But first , they say we need to solve a puzzle mystery …or the door wouldn't open …..

Ginga : What door ?

Ryuto : The temple's door ….

Ryuga : And what kind of mystery ?

Ryuto : I don't know …. But I heard that there are many bladers who want the power of the star fragment , they all wanted to enter that temple to get it , but all of them , not even a single one can solve that mystery , but all of them say that all they saw are big giant rocks with holes in it ….

Ginga : holes ?

Ryuto : Yeah , I can show you the way !

TO BE CONTINUE …

* * *

**Ryuto : Woo yeah ! I finally meet my brother !**

**Ryuga : ( Sigh in annoyance )**

**Ryuto : Big bro , can we have a bey battle ?**

**Ryuga : Im busy right now …. ( Laying on the grass with hands behind his head )**

**Ryuto : What do you mean you're busy ? You're not even doing anything !**

**Ryuga : Zzzz….**

**Ryuto : ( sweatdropped )**

**Me : Well , I hope you guys like it !**


End file.
